<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Live a Little by girlwithnoshadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530467">Live a Little</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithnoshadow/pseuds/girlwithnoshadow'>girlwithnoshadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castle (TV 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithnoshadow/pseuds/girlwithnoshadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kate Beckett/Richard Castle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Live a Little</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>They’d been cruising for hours in the middle of nowhere so when Castle pulls over the beat up old van she was more than happy to get out to stretch her legs. Popping the door he grinned over to her exclaiming, “This is the life!” She shook her head as he got out and walked into the bushes to go pee. Kate stood up and slammed the van door as she raised up her hands and stretched. Groaning as she did she looked around to see where they’d ended up in. <br/><br/>He’d pulled into what looked like an abandoned camp ground above the rivers edge. As Kate turned to look around no cars were in sight. She had an inkling they’d gotten lost but she was not about to broach that argument now, especially since they’d finally stopped. The breeze rose up from the water and shifted her hair into her eyes. Pulling her hairband from her wrist she tied her hair back as she took a deep breathe.<br/><br/>The rustling of leaves behind her alerted her to Castle’s return as she turned to see him walking out of the bushes. Smiling he walked towards the van and grabbed some hand sanitizer from his open door. As he squirted some into his palm he walked over to her grinning. Kate shook her head at him but smiled. “Feeling adventures yet Kate?” Castle asked grinning from ear to ear as Kate rolled her eyes again. “Tell me why you dragged me into doing this again babe?” she asks as she crossed her arms and looked at him. <br/><br/>Castle’s smile grew into a smug grin. “Because...” Kate’s eyebrow raised “And?” “Kate just trust me, you’ve been cooped up in the city for far too long and this is just a weekend getaway.” “In the middle of nowhere babe,” she says gritting her teeth as she lifts both arms wide. Castle begins to laugh as Kate lowers her arms to cross them in front of her chest. “This is not funny Rick” she says glaring at him. <br/><br/>Castle stops chuckling and encircles her in his arms. “You’re right, I’m sorry live. I just wanted you to explore a little and have an adventure with me.” Kate leans back, “Yeah but we do that all the time in the city,” “Yes when a crime occurs,” he interjects. “This adventure includes a mini road trip without murder Kate. C’mon...live a little. Show me some of that Kbecks fire now that we’re out here.” Kate’s eye’s tighten for a second before her arms drop. “Oh I’ll show you fire alright,” she mumbles and she pushes him back into the van.<br/><br/>An hour later after the van stopped rocking they lay entwined with the van’s side door slid open halfway. Kate sighed smiling above him as she clung to his chest. Castle stroked down her back and past her ass to hike her thigh up a bit more. Kissing her forehead he smiles as she mewls in contentment. “Never knew Kbecks was such a wild one,” he says grinning. Kate rolled her head and looked him in the eyes, “Now you know,” she said biting her lower lip and looking at him salaciously. His grin grew deeper, “Yeah now I do” he said softly back as he kissed her passionately once again. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>